Broken
by Kataan
Summary: One shot song fic


**Broken**

The rain hit gently on the window as the strong wind blew in the distance blowing the dark clouds across the night sky hiding the stars in a dark blanket of wool. Bulma sighed and looked out of the window with her image silhouetting on the window pain and her blue eyes shinning from the lights in her room. "Where is he, Trunks came back but he didn't" She whispered to her self and then quietly turned around and walked up the stairs trying not to wake her sleeping son as she walked to his door

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

She slowly pushed it open and watched the small figure chest rise up and down, as his steady breathing was the only noise in his room. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled "You did good kiddo" Bulma whispered then she walked out and shut the door.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

She walked to her room to take a warm shower that was well over due after dying and coming back to life. She stripped her clothes off and stepped into the tiled shower turning it on. Letting the warm water cascade down her small frame she closed her eyes and leaned against the shower wall. Lighting struck outside and the house shook lightly. Her eyes shot open quickly looking around "Something's not right" she murmured with a confused look on her face.

_  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
_

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a large soft towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom to her cupboard quickly drying herself and then slipped on her navy blue silk nightdress that touched the ground and had a slit all the way up to her thigh.

_  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

Lighting struck close by the house startling Bulma she then walked up to the window and looked out across the dark garden as lighting struck again showing a broken figure standing the middle of the garden as blue and golden lights ricocheted of the ground around it. "Was that... no it couldn't be" Bulma said starring out the window, shaking her head she turned around and started walking to her bedroom door as the lights started to flicker. "Dam lighting"she complained, then the lights went dead "me and my big mouth, I better go put the generator on" She sighed in defeat and grabbed a jacket and slipped pair of sneakers on.

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

She quietly opened the front door; wind blowing her hair back and gently blowing across her face. Shutting the door behind her she ran across the C.C grounds with howling winds moaning to the sky as if asking it to heal the damage of the great battle. Her feet made a splashing sound as they hit wet puddle ground. Not really seeing where she was treading Bulma's foot got caught on an uprooted brick causing her to fall down on to her knees in front of a dark figure that she hadn't noticed before.

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

Bulma stared in disbelieve as the dark figure started walking towards her. The rain started pouring harder splashing Bulma's head then running down her cheek splashing onto the ground. "You are going to catch your death out here" A husky voice said, standing in front her with the moon light on his back. "Stay back I am warning you I know how to defend my self," She said in a strong yet shaky voice, not recognising who it was. Pushing her self off the ground she ran towards the generator room leaving the rather confused and chuckling figure behind her.

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone  
_

Panting she shoved the door open and stumbled in slamming the door behind her. "Oh god who was that, I wish Vegeta was here" Bulma whined as she was panting. Evening her breath she was determined to finish what she started. She made her way to the generator confused that had been put on already. "What the, I swear no normal human can get here that fast" Bulma said hugging her self as a gust of wind blew past her causing her to shiver and hug herself with a wet jacket. "Women of course it wasn't human" a voice said from a dark corner with a hint of a smirk present. Bulma smiled she knew exactly who it was "Vegeta you came back" she whispered, the dark figure walked up to her crossing his arms, smirking and staring at his fiery blue haired wife.

_  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

"You came back" Bulma repeated whispered closing her eyes. Two muscular arms wrapped around her waist hugging her wet body against a warm dry one. As the words sunk in, Vegeta spun her around and made her look at him "Woman of course I came back" He chuckled once again putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him and capturing her lips with his. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He placed a hand on her cold cheek then moved his hand down from her cheek and down her neck then down her shivering form stopping on her small back pushing her closer (A/n if possible). He pulled away and noticed how cold she really was, taking his own jacket off and pulling her once dry one off placing it around her shoulders. She looked up at him with her blue eyes shinning from the moonlight. "Don't give that look women it isn't going to work" He said, he knew what that look ment she wanted something from him but what? "Please Vegeta" She begged. He chuckled "Fine". He gently picked her up and felt as she snuggled into his chest falling asleep. He walked out of the Generator room with sleeping Bulma in his arms.

* * *

**Hey Guys i couldnt post for like a month so here is a ficc for you**

**ANd the only one is almost done few more chapters**


End file.
